A Different Kind of Vampire
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: Two new students have arrived in Forks, but there's something different about them...something Edward couldn't have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter._ I make no money or profit from this._  
><em>

A/N: I really should hide from everyone...considering I haven't updated in a while, but this story will not leave me alone! It stares at me while I eat. It follows me around the house. I can't even sleep in peace! Therefore, I have decided to publish my first ever crossover! I love both _Twilight_ and _Harry Potter_, so it naturally follows that they should be put together.

A few warnings, this story has some boy-on-boy action (if you've read my other fics, you'll understand), so please be ready. Also, I have quite a bit of this story already written, so reviews will definitely make them appear faster...

Happy reading,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>They were different. It wasn't just their appearance or the heavy accent. Something beneath the surface made his entire family wary. Jasper had accidentally brushed against them in the crowded hallways at school, feeling a certain restless energy seemingly caress him out of nowhere. Whatever it was, even hours after leaving any trace of their presence, there was a tiny remnant of that sensation that even his siblings could feel remaining on Jasper's skin.<p>

The two boys hailed from Britain and though the smooth lilt was entrancing to listen to, they were distant from their classmates. Jadys Chorniy and Onyx Feloric. Jadys was the shorter of the pair with almost white blonde hair that layered his face and rested just above his shoulders. His chest was broad and fit. With pale skin, his lithe muscles were easily defined by his clothing. At six-foot-one, he wore designer jeans and darker shirts of all styles that always complimented his form and features. The best were his eyes. A metallic silver that seemed to shift between a stormy grey and shining steel depending on his mood…which was often volatile.

From his fine bone structure, though fairly unnoticeable to humans, he and his siblings could see a firm base of nobility. His raven-haired companion seemed fairly immune to the blonde's harsh candor, but Edward had seen more than one teen girl walk away in tears from Jadys' cruel tongue. The only other thing that marred him, aside from his merciless demeanor, was a tattoo on his left forearm. The twisted looking skull featured a feral-looking snake sliding out the mouth and seemingly glaring at the world. It gave the blonde a dangerous edge. Though it was faded, the young man didn't seem too bothered to show it.

Onyx Feloric was night to Jadys' day. His hair was like the blackest ink and it most often fell down his back in a loose, glossy braid to his pant line. Compared to his companion, he was six-foot-three and broader in figure. His entire body was perfectly sculpted, his muscle mass being more noticeable, but still lithe. Wearing dark designer jeans and mostly grey or black t-shirts, he'd caught the eye of most of the female population along with his friend. With skin equally pale, his green eyes seemed to glow. They weren't the typical 'green with my mood' that so many humans possessed, but the true, toxic , verdant green that seemed to hypnotize the unwary. He often came with painted nails and always wore two ornate rings on his fingers, never seeming to remove them, even during gym. While Jadys' personality was volatile, Onyx was aloof from all aspects of socializing, save from his housemate.

Emotion seemed a distant concept to him and, while he often controlled Jadys' cruel tongue, at times, Jadys had to draw his attention. To the humans he seemed the cool bad boy. It didn't help that the kid had a few more tattoos and piercings than the other. He had one tattoo on his right arm; starting with a half-inch solid black bracelet with twisting vine-like patterns traveling up his shoulder to stop at another half-inch bracelet at his bicep. Above that last bracelet, a strange symbol was engraved in solid black. According to one of the students who had gym with the stoic Brit, he had a dragon etched across his entire back and pierced nipples adding to the pierced ears, tongue, and the small silver ball under the left corner of his lower lip.

Compared to the other students of Forks, the two British teens were from another world and more than once, the teachers had glanced at them askew. Edward heard the questions in their minds. Who are they really? Where are their parents? Why move to Forks? Were they trouble makers? Should they worry for other students? All these questions were also on his own mind and his family concurred, but there was one question that the humans wouldn't even think to ask...

Where they human?

At first Rosalie had simply sneered, as she was most want to do, dismissing them as troublesome humans, but that touch from Jasper had raised their hackles.

They were beautiful. Far more interesting to look at than humans should be. Edward had caught a stray thought comparing the two boys to his own family. While he initially scoffed at the idea, he couldn't help but see some frightening similarities.

Their bodies seemed at the height of beauty, no doubt making it easy for them to manipulate those around them. The paleness of their skin also caught his eye. Unlike some humans, it wasn't an unhealthy or unnatural pale, but as if they were cut from marble. From one touch, Jasper had said that they were cooler than normal humans and their heart beats were oddly calm and steady. That and they had no aversion to their presence.

Humans naturally showed their aversion to vampires. It wasn't on purpose, but pure instinct. Despite how far humans had come from the days of cavemen, those buried gut feelings still prevailed, igniting the flight response. Onyx and Jadys seemed to either hide that instinct well, or they had no fear. That in itself, was a unique trait that made them seem otherworldly…but, they also seemed human.

Both teens brought their own lunches, consisting mostly of healthy foods, and a thermos of something hot. To their noses it smelled like some kind of tea, which had Emmett snorting something about Brits and tea-time. Their skin was also soft to touch according to Jasper; far from their own stone skin. The fact that they could hear blood rushing underneath their skin and the sound of that steady heartbeat, firmly retracted the idea that they were vampires of any type…but, they were all still cautious.

When their small family met around the table, Esme balked at the idea of spying on their new classmates, who, ironically enough, lived in a large manor only a few miles from their own home. She claimed that stalking the two boys seemed like an invasion of privacy.

Carlisle had agreed. They had done nothing to warrant such an invasive look into their lives. He pointed out that one's home was the ultimate place of comfort. To have it invaded with such casual ease was simply wrong. Until either boy did something untoward or hinted that they were a danger, they were off limits. They would simply have to be casual observers at school.

So he watched.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, hope everyone enjoyed. In order to capture interest, I am going to post the second chapter shortly after this one. Hint, hint...There will be a little action in the next chapter...Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter_. I make no money or profit from this story.

A/N: Here's Chapter Two. Now you'll get an insight into what our brave British duo have gone through and how they came to Forks. Heads up, at the end of this chapter is a little steamy scene that definitely leads to more in the next chapter. Only reviews will get it there quickly.

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric (the author...)

* * *

><p>Onyx listened to the classroom teacher with a sense of detachment. Most days were like this. Of course, he retained all the information, but he couldn't truly devote all of his attention. It was hard in these days to be in the company of humans. Their emotions were so close to the surface and seemed to saturate their entire being. They were the cause of so much drama and strife in human lives. Since his Turning, emotions were simply fleeting. Now and then he could grasp the tail end of some sensation and let it wash through him, but more often of late, he simply watched them pass by. When at school, he allowed it more. Humans did not interest him, even though he had recently been one.<p>

His thoughts wandered and his eyes followed, staring out the window from beneath lidded eyes. He didn't even hear the bell signaling the end of the day and it wasn't until Jadys' hand gently nudged his shoulder, did he slide out of his ennui.

Jadys frowned and spoke softly. "Onyx?"

The raven sighed and began putting his things away. "I'm fine, Jadys."

The blonde scowled, hiding the concern in his mind. Onyx had been sinking deeper and deeper into these days of detachment, only focusing when Jadys caught his attention. It had been happening more often and he didn't like it. Far be it from him to truly complain. When they were human, Onyx had been hot-headed, rash, and emotional; often landing him in trouble from one skirmish or another. Since his Turning, though he hadn't known then, the man had been different.

Emotion was hard to pull forth from him, making him an excellent tactician and battle strategist. Without the distraction, he was able to look at situations from an analytic standpoint, instead of letting his emotions rule his decisions and get people killed…but it had also cost him.

The people he had called 'friends' found his mind cynical and they had begun to turn on him. Their cruel words had caused a pain so deep that Jadys suspected he had never truly recovered from them. When the War was finished, it hadn't mattered who he was or that he'd spent his entire life fighting for them in one way or another. All that mattered was that their savior had been changed. The Boy-Who-Lived had become one of the distant fears of all witches and wizards in Britain.

Vampire.

While he was not a fool, he could freely admit to himself that he had once feared them. As a pure-blooded child, it was a completely realistic fear. Back then, before he saw what his father had become and expected him to become, it was a reality. As the only heir of the Malfoy fortune, it was all he knew and, in his darker moments, all he thought he could be. It had been merely accident that brought Draco Malfoy, heir to a Dark family, and Harry Potter, a paragon of Light, together.

Draco had turned tail and run from the Dark, coming to Albus Dumbledore in secret seeking asylum. With the Dark Mark on his arm, however, it wasn't so simple. He became a spy, gathering key information that would, hopefully, help the Light forces get the edge they needed. Draco had been secretly attending meetings with Dumbledore's permission, scoping out the information he needed in order to avoid unpleasant run-ins with Order members. It was then that he'd first noticed the change in Harry Potter.

It was his eyes. Draco had seen enough to notice the subtle, dark knowledge in them. The way he spoke commanded attention and he seemed a far cry from the brash, Gryffindor he once was, taking charge and defending his points to the end. He didn't back down to Mad-Eye or Shacklebolt, despite their advantage in age, but merely tactically outmaneuvered them into his point of view. Since that first meeting, he'd made the decision to connect with the interesting Gryffindor.

Their first meeting had been a turn of events that Draco hadn't expected. He had been waiting for the immediate distrust and disgust, but he had been shocked to find the analytical creature before him. Harry had simply nodded and talked about what information he needed. Throughout the year they grew closer, Harry taking Draco further into his confidences by the day; seeking refuge from his friends who had grown to question his every move.

By the time he found out the true reason for the shift in personality, they had become close allies, if not friends of a fashion. Harry had healed Draco after a particularly vicious round of the Cruciatus by an angry Voldemort, sealing the burgeoning emotion between them. It had been pure accident that he found out Harry was a vampire.

Draco had been sneaking into Knockturn Alley, intent on obtaining an extra wand or two. He'd almost had his own snapped during a raid and didn't want to risk that truly happening. When stepping into a dark alley to avoid a Death Eater on discrete patrol, he'd stumbled onto a feeding vampire. When he saw that it was Harry Potter, he'd simply stared, mouth open in a very unattractive way. It was history from then.

As their relationship grew closer, Draco, while wary of the vampire at first, he grew to accept it. When Draco finally openly defected, he knew his death could be imminent. Harry's friends had abandoned him, fighting against his decisions along with a section of the Order. With Dumbledore's death, it had fractured, but Harry fought on, Draco becoming his second in command. During the Last Battle, it had all come to a head. Draco's father had come wielding rage and fire, intent on destroying the child who had disgraced him. When Voldemort crumbled, Lucius falling to his own death, he'd managed to drag his son with him. A hastily fired curse had been his end, but Harry, losing so much already, had Turned him, revealing his true nature and condemning them both.

Draco didn't remember much of the Turning, aside from a fiery pain that floated just over the edge of intolerable. When he woke, he felt a dark thirst grip hold of him and knew only the taste of Harry's blood for days. When he was able to control himself, they moved in secret, raiding what was left of Malfoy Manor for the few things Draco couldn't live without and moving their accounts from Gringotts. The Goblins, while irritated at the Boy-Who-Lived for setting loose a guard dragon and actually stealing something from them, recognized the service he'd done. They'd kept tight control over both their vaults, denying the Ministry's request to have access. With some quick paperwork, the Goblins converted all of their assets to another branch of Gringotts in America and provided documents to travel.

It had been hard, but Draco had settled on a new name, leaving the pain of his old one behind. Draco Malfoy died on the battlefield and Jadys Chorniy was born, leaving England and traveling to the Colonies. Onyx Feloric, formerly Harry Potter, his Sire, became the center of his world. The other vampire gave him a sense of safety he had never truly felt, making the change in both his being and life easier.

For the first few months of their arrival, Onyx and Jadys lived wild. Their IDs were easily shifted to read 21 and they partied. Sex and blood became the whole of their existence. Jadys thrived in the environment, but watched as his Sire rarely roused from his state of perpetual detachment. It was then that he understood the feeling that had been growing in him. Vampires were sensual creatures, especially their kind. Drinking blood was an intimate act and he'd begun to notice how his Sire's closeness made him truly feel. It didn't take long for their relationship to change. It helped that neither of them was repulsed by it. While they had been enemies in their youth, their closeness during the war and the bond between a Sire and Childe helped them grow. It was also the one thing that pulled Onyx from within himself and Jadys thrilled in the bond that tightened between them.

Even now, watching Onyx reach up to grab something in the top of his locker, Jadys felt a pang of lust hit him at the sight of the pale skin revealed. The dark-haired vampire glanced at him from lidded eyes, the green darkening, making Jadys hold back a shiver. His Sire shut his locker, eyes on him the entire time, seemingly oblivious to the students around them. With a sure hand, Onyx guided him closer, pulling him close against his body. Jadys skimmed his hands against his sides, resting them on his lower back, sliding deft fingers under the material to caress bare skin at the top of his pant-line. Onyx buried his nose in his neck, breathing against his skin while he slid his fingers through the belt loops on either side of Jadys' waist.

Around them, they were oblivious to the looks of the other students. Some scoffed with disgust, while more watched with awe as they walked by. They looked beautiful together and the pure intimacy radiating from their position struck many, including the Cullens. Alice cooed softly, while Jasper tried to get a read on their emotions, but, like on the first day, he didn't get much. Emmett snickered while Rosalie turned her nose up in derision at the two humans. Edward, however, couldn't help but be in awe. They were perfectly in tune with each other. He felt a pang of envy that caught both him and Jasper off guard.

Edward wanted something like that. Something that he could have for his own. Since Bella and he had parted ways, he'd been truly aware of his loneliness. He sighed and walked past.

Jadys loved the feel of Onyx's lips against his skin. With them touching so intimately, the bond between them fairly hummed and sent a sense of ease across his nerves, washing away the tension he'd unknowingly been carrying. He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt Onyx's breath leave his neck. The raven-haired vampire had a more animated look on his face and the smirk that graced his lips put one on his own face. "Let's go."

Onyx put an arm around him, sticking his one hand in Jadys' back pocket, while the blonde threw his hand around the other's back, hooking his thumb in a belt loop as they walked out the building. As they crossed the parking lot, Jadys' hand left the belt loop and began caressing the bare skin at his waist. When they reached the car, a growl left Onyx's lips, pushing the blonde against the passenger door. At the coy look, Onyx smirked, leaning in and kissing the blonde's neck, nibbling and sucking. Jadys gasped and held back a groan when the raven found the sweet spot underneath his ear just next to his jugular, gripping the raven tightly by his hips. With purpose, he moved to his lips, kissing the blonde hard and hungry. When they parted for air, Onyx grabbed his keys, still looking at the blonde while he unlocked the car. "Get in."

In moments they were in and the black Audi R9 was leaving the lot.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't you feel sorry for Edward?...Don't worry, he won't be lonely for long...Remember, reviews=steamy scene...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter_._  
><em>

A/N: I must say that the response for this story has been spectacular! The amount of reviews, favorites, and follows blew me away and I look forward to the response from this chapter. As a reward for such a generous response, I condensed about two-to-three chapters down into one hot mess...And it's definitely a hot mess! You might need a cold shower after this...

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Edward sat in his room, music falling gently from the speakers. The piano reflected his mood. Since Bella and he had separated, the loneliness had enclosed on him once more. Before Bella had moved back to Forks, he'd been used to the loneliness; learned how to deal with his emotions. Once she'd barged her way into his life, he'd gotten a taste for the companionship she'd offered. At first he'd struggled. It was insane. Vampires and humans were two opposite species. One wrong move from either one of them could have ended in tragedy. It was truly a miracle they'd lasted as long as they had. That didn't mean he regretted any of it.<p>

Not really.

Oh, he knew what she was to him. She was his Singer. Her blood called to him, begging him to consume it, but he'd held back. Bella had been an enigma. Her mind was blank to him and it was soothing to be in her presence for some quiet. It had been frustrating, but refreshing having to actually guess at what she was thinking. She had so easily wormed her way into their family that it seemed normal to have her there…but, he'd always felt on the edge of fear.

Having a human in a house full of vampires was dangerous. Despite the control they had over their hunger, accidents could happen. It wasn't until they came across Laurent, Victoria, and James, that he'd felt that true panic. Seeing Bella writhing in pain from James' bite, tasting her blood, and seeing her lying in the hospital bed had changed something in him. He did love her. She was a great person, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling. They'd both started speaking at the same time, startling them both into silence. Edward had laughed. In all his years that had never happened. With his ability, there would never be reason for it to happen. She'd simply smiled.

Bella loved him and his family, but she felt like things were changing. More and more, she said, she'd felt like a sibling more than a girlfriend and she wasn't so sad. Edward, though he ached, agreed. After finishing the year, she'd left Forks for Florida and her mother. Charlie had been devastated, but she promised she'd be back in the summer and during Christmas to visit.

Edward felt better knowing she was out of danger in Forks. Every now and again, Alice would look into her future to reassure him that she would be fine and he looked forward to the phone call she would make updating him on her life. It felt nice to have that kind of relationship…but, it was still hard. Now that he'd had a taste of that companionship, he wasn't handling the return to loneliness well. Seeing Onyx and Jadys so close and comfortable made him long for that. He leaned his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them, letting the music play on.

* * *

><p>Jadys moaned as he felt Onyx's nails scrape gently down his back. As soon as the car had been shut off, the raven-haired vampire had been on him, attacking him with lips and tongue. His body was on fire from the touch of his Sire and he couldn't help the groans that fell from his lips as Onyx nibbled, teeth scraping over the sensitive puncture marks on his neck.<p>

Onyx reveled in the taste of Jadys' skin, almost tasting the blood below the surface, feeding off the lust and sounds the blonde made. His hands scraped gently down his back, dipping under his pant in teasing strokes that made the blonde vampire let out a growl. "Don't tease, Onyx."

Onyx opened the door, letting the blonde move from his lap and pull him out by his belt loops. Jadys pushed his Sire against the car door, attacking his neck, sensing the blood underneath. Hunger pooled in his chest at the scent and he knew his eyes were starting to streak. He pulled the black t-shirt over Onyx's chest and attacked his collarbone with hunger.

Onyx closed his eyes at the sensation, tightening his grip of the pale hips at the sharp nip over his pectoral, hissing at the pleasurable sting as the blonde lapped at his blood. Looking down he growled, looking at the blood staining his Childe's lips. A small trail slowly slid down the corner of his mouth. He leaned down, licking at his own blood before claiming the blonde's lips in a dominant kiss. With sure hands, he grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him into the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

><p>Jadys panted, arm thrown over his eyes and chest heaving. His pale chest was slicked in a thin layer of sweat and smeared with blood. To Onyx, his Childe was beautiful and it sent another pang of lust through him. He was still buried inside the blonde and couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips when Jadys groaned at the sensation of him hardening once again. The raven-haired vampire moved forward, pushing himself in further and leaning close to the blonde's neck. His tongue swiped at a trail of blood making its way down his neck, enjoying the heady motion of the blonde's chest beneath him. "Once more." The words were low and thick with lust and emotion.<p>

Jadys swore, but the word dissolved into a moan at a particularly brutal thrust. "M-merlin…Fuck…" He dug his nails into his Sire's back, pulling a low growl from the vampire above him and earning him another harsh push. "D-damn." The blonde vampire looked up, taking in green eyes darkened with lust and streaked red with hunger. His body was wrung out and sore, but each hot brush of breath against his skin made provoking the older vampire worth it. He bit back a cry. Gods but it felt good.

Onyx loved the feeling of the blonde underneath him and the monster in him was easily satisfied by bringing the temperamental vampire to submission. Each moan, each pant, each plea brought the vampire in him to purring. Already he could feel the coil in him tightening and knew the blonde was feeling it as well. He picked up the pace, slamming hard into the blonde, drawing a cry with each thrust.

He looked into those hard silver eyes, turned to liquid in lust. The blonde grit his teeth, arching his back and baring his neck. Onyx groaned at the obvious invitation, but refrained, closing his eyes. It was the soft touch of fingers on his face that pulled him back.

Jadys panted, moaning, but spoke. "Do it…please…"

Onyx's eyes darkened further and Jadys watched as those white fangs appeared, sending another spike of arousal through him. He didn't know when to expect it, but when it came, he couldn't stop the scream that fell from his lips. Onyx dug his fangs deep into the blonde just as he gave a hard thrust, brushing his prostate head on.

Adrenalin.

Endorphins.

Red.

Thick.

Hot.

It took a long moment for Jadys to get his bearings back and clear the black dots from the edges of his vision. He panted and moaned softly. Onyx still drank heavily at his neck, but he wasn't worried. Though his arms were heavy and he had no intention of moving them, he knew Onyx wouldn't kill him. The raven was strong, stronger at control than he himself.

Onyx pulled his fangs back, running his hot tongue over the marks to heal them. He looked to the blonde's face, smirking at the haze in his eyes and the dark red filtering across his vision. When he spoke, his voice was low and hot against his ears. "Are you thirsty, Jadys?"

The blonde growled and felt the familiar haze of blood lust hit him. Onyx new just how to push his buttons, but at the moment he didn't care. The raven was out of the shell he'd been in the past few days and that was all that mattered.

Blood.

Silver eyes narrowed. A line of blood began to drip lazily down the raven's neck. With a strength he didn't know he had, he moved following his Sire as he moved backwards and off the bed. Jadys' limbs shook as he moved, but they still had all the deadliness of a predator. Within moments, the blonde shoved the raven against the wall, digging fangs immediately into pale flesh.

Onyx tightened his hand in blonde locks and sighed as he felt the younger vampire take back what was his. He would need to feed, but right now he needed to give back. Jadys' control was not as strong as his own. He himself could wait for some time before his hunger would be a threat to the humans around him. While the blonde vampire drank heavily from his neck, Onyx let his mind drift.

He knew Jadys was worried. If Onyx was openly honest with the younger vampire, he felt worried as well. Since Turning, his emotions had been stunted and he found himself sinking further and further into a state of lethargy. Only Jadys' efforts were able to pull him out. He wasn't sure what he would do if the blonde wasn't around to capture his attention.

Onyx gasped as the blonde pulled out his fangs and bit again. He gripped the blonde hair tighter, his attention drawn back to the creature at his neck. There was another harsh, pleasurable sting and the black-haired vampire nodded through a breath. "I'm here." He swore he felt the blonde smirk against his skin.

* * *

><p>AN: ...Soooo, hot mess, anyone? Next chapter promises to be even better...

Please review...They make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_._  
><em>

A/N: First of all, the multitude of favorites and follows has been amazing, not to mention the reviews. I know I probably mentioned this last time, but I get a little tingle with every notice I get! This next chapter is _definitely _a reward for your awesomeness. Make sure you have a cold shower handy, cause you're probably gonna need it!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Edward leaned against the hood of his car and stared morosely toward the school. Across the lot, the other students were living in typical ignorant bliss. Sure there were the everyday concerns, but he wasn't worried about what other people thought of him or of what he looked like. It was superficial and shallow. There was no depth to them. He sighed, indulging in the human gesture thoughtlessly. Since Bella, it came far more easily and was a constant spot of amusement from his siblings. Even Esme gave him a soft chuckle when he found himself sighing or running a hand through his hair. For just a moment, he found his mind wandering and it was enough to distract him from the sound of the Audi R9.<p>

It was the sound of the door slamming shut that caught his attention. Only a few spaces down and in the next row forward from him, Onyx and Jadys were getting out of the sleek black car. The blonde had an extremely self-satisfied smirk on his face and the raven a look of ease. Compared to the day before, his face was open and his green eyes seemed to actually _see_ what was in front of him. Edward didn't doubt what they'd been up to the night before to put such an expression on his face.

"Edward." The vampire actually jumped, drawing a chuckle from the small woman beside him.

"You really need to loosen up, bro. I think you might be regressing." Emmett slapped a hand on his back, a devilish smile sliding onto his face when he noticed what had caught his brother's eye. "Or were you just that distracted?"

Edward sent a swift glare in his brother's direction. "Don't say stupid things, Emmett."

The burly vampire shrugged his shoulders, but moved back to the open bed of the jeep. Like the two teens, the Cullen's had arrived early due to an insistent Alice. The perky vampire hadn't revealed why she wanted to arrive early, but claimed that it was to enjoy the unseasonably warm, lack-of-sun weather. It seemed a valid reason, considering the large number of students already in the parking lot, but Edward had his suspicions.

Only a few feet over, the blonde and raven were both sitting on the hood of their gun mental grey Audi R9. Though the sky was cloudy, the blonde was laying full out, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and arms crossed beneath his head. A small strip of pale skin rode up and Edward watched as a quick smirk brushed across the raven's lips. Those black painted fingers trailed their way across the smooth skin, breaking goose-flesh across the surface in their wake.

Though the lot was crowded, Edward could hear the blonde gasp lowly at the sensation. "Don't start something you can't finish, Onyx."

Edward saw the raven smirk. "We've got half an hour." Pale fingers dipped under the front of the blonde's jeans and moved slowly back and forth. "I'm sure I could wrap it up by then."

Edward knew his face would be burning if he had the ability to blush, but he also felt an undeniable pang of lust. That sensation stopped him cold. Did he just admit that he was turned on? The vampire shook his head so fast that none of the humans in the lot would have noticed his momentary loss of composure, but he glanced over at his family.

All the other vampires were engaged in a heated conversation, not even close to noticing what had just happened, but then he saw Alice's face. That small, perfect face was smirking at him. Edward narrowed his eyes at her, trying to focus his talent, but all he met with was the sound of her giggle. She knew something. The sound of a car door slamming, brought his attention back to the Audi R9.

Onyx and Jadys were no longer on the hood of the car, but inside, but, even with his excellent eye sight, he couldn't see past the dark tint except for a vague outline of two bodies smashed together. Edward stared, his mind seeing what was happening in that front seat, but not truly comprehending. He was startled out of his thoughts when Alice's chuckle reached his ears.

"I never took you for being a voyeur, Edward." There was a playful, uncharacteristic naughty note in her voice that would have made his ears turn red.

"Shut up." The messy haired vampire grabbed his book bag and took off across the lot, only daring a quick peak that would have had him blushing.

* * *

><p>Jadys straddled his Sire's lap, feeling just how happy Onyx was for him to be there. A powerful hand tangled in the back of his hair and jerked his head back, drawing a choked sound from his throat. The other hand trapped both of his behind his back. His muscles strained with the effort of trying to move, but Onyx's strength was beyond his. The tight grip would be enough to leave bruises, but the softness of the kisses on his neck made his mind run in circles.<p>

Just as suddenly as his head had been pulled back, that one hand disappeared, flopping his head forward, making his blonde locks fall forward. Before he could even comprehend that his head was free, another sensation had him crying out. Onyx was slowly lowering his zipper and the fingers brushing against him jerked his hips forward.

Onyx finally pulled the blonde vampire's heated flesh free and let his hand run all over that hard, smooth skin. He relished every shudder and every _desperate_ attempt to pull free, but kept his punishing grip. As he stroked the younger vampire higher into oblivion, he nudged the blonde's head to the side and began to trail kisses down his neck. Onyx could feel each shaky breath and feel every moan against his lips before he could even hear it. The blonde's pulse beat heavily against the thin skin and he bit down gently, taking it into his mouth, tearing a loud groan from his throat.

Jadys felt like his breath was coming to fast. He was caught between too many sensations. The hard, punishing grip holding his hands against the steering wheel behind him, the smooth, quick sensation of Onyx's hand stroking his heated flesh, and the feel of his pulse between the vampire's blunt teeth. It was all too much. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and his overly sensitive skin turned it into just another sensation to bring his breath faster and drawn a moan from his captured throat.

The blonde was close. Onyx could feel the vampire, normally so in control of his body and emotions, begin to falter. His thighs trembled against his legs and his breath was coming far too fast and erratically. He let the vampire's pulse go and glanced up. Jadys' face was slack, his eyes barely open, but those silver eyes weren't seeing anything. Touch stole that sensation. Onyx smirked and his venomous green eyes glowed as he leaned down the blonde's neck. Onyx's fangs flashed and just as he pulled on Jadys' solid flesh, he struck, sinking his fangs deep into the marks that bound them as Sire and Childe.

Jadys cried out, his body tensing and his back bowing as he exploded, not even feeling the raven pulling his fangs free. His vision turned white as all but the sensations in his body left him.

Onyx pushed the vampire farther, stroking him until the blonde writhed in almost-pain and collapsed against his chest, panting heavily. "…no…more…" His body shook as Onyx finally removed his hands, settling them low on the vampire's back and stroking the bare skin his found there.

Jadys used those slow strokes to help get his breathing back normal. When he tried to sit up, the world tilted. "Merlin…" Onyx chuckled against him and the blonde would have hit him if he knew he could control all his limbs again. Merlin, they hadn't even gotten to the _really_ good part and he felt so wrung out.

Suddenly the scent of blood filled his nose and before he could truly understand what had happened, he had his fangs buried in his Sire's neck.

Onyx sighed at the sensation of his lover pulling harshly at his blood. Green eyes glanced at the watch that sat on the dashboard. They had maybe ten minutes left and blood would get his silver-eyed Childe moving quicker and heal the two small holes in his neck. Though the blonde had drank from him last night, his own control was impeccable. It would take far more for him to worry. Besides, his eyes flickered toward the school, he'd seen those topaz eyes watching them as he walked passed and felt the small pang of lust. Maybe it was time to introduce themselves to the local coven and the marks would be just enough to get the ball rolling.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, hot mess anyone? You ever write something, then go back and reread it...then can't believe it actually came out your head? That just happened.

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So...It's been a while. Life has this irritating way of budging it's nose into anything and everything that a person can do, but I am still alive! Anyway, I have had this written for a while, but I wasn't completely satisfied with it, but coming back after a few months, I like it better than I had and I think it will lead nicely into the next section. Please enjoy!

Onyx Feloric

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or _Harry Potter, _nor do I make any monetary gain.

* * *

><p>Edward listened absentmindedly to the teacher drone on about some famous author or another and let his mind drift. He'd been alive for a long time and he'd never felt any inkling of an attraction to the male figure. As a male, he could comprehend that a man was good looking, but to feel his body reacting and feel that invisible blush light up his features, that was something new. What he did know was that he couldn't deny it. A brief vision of that naughty look on Alice's face only cemented the fact. Even if he <em>had <em>entertained the notion of denying that hot sensation, Alice would never let it go.

He sighed when the bell rang and gathered his things. The morning had flown by quickly and as he entered the hallway, he was bombarded by the sounds of both thoughts and voices. Making his way through the hallways was always his least favorite part of the day. The warm crush of human bodies brushing against him was the ultimate test of his control. The voices didn't help. Edward did his best to avoid getting touched, but the voices were so distracting that he didn't notice the scuffle break out next to him.

It was merely a group of jock football players pumped for the Friday night game, but Edward was so lost in the sea of voices in his head and ears that he was caught completely off guard. The jock tripped over another leg in mid-step, falling onto the back of the vampire's leg. Edward's eyes widened as the jock hit the back of his legs and he fell forward. There was no way he could save himself without arousing suspicion, so an unfortunate face plant was the only option. He was never going to live this down.

Edward closed his eyes and braced for impact, but fell against something soft, but firm. Arms caught under his own and he blinked, staring into a muscled, grey encased chest. "You alright?"

Edward let the strong arms pull him to his feet and nodded, but was turned around by a hot hand on his shoulder. The offending jock was pale and stuttered out an apology before beating a hasty retreat behind a shield of other football players. Edward turned back and took in the slight smirk on perfect lips. "Thank you."

Onyx Feloric rose to stand just a smidge taller than him, pulling he books he'd dropped to his side and holding out a hand. "Onyx Feloric. We haven't officially met."

Edward took the hand hesitantly. Most humans reacted oddly to the cold touch of their skin, but when a hand only a bit warmer than his own gripped him tight, he relaxed just a bit. "Edward Cullen." As he let go, he felt a soft touch of fingers against the underside of his wrist that made him have to fight off the urge to shiver. "Thank you, again."

The raven haired Brit, flashed him a slight grin, only the barest movement of lip. "Not at all."

As Edward began to try and contemplate the interesting tone and touch the raven had used, he was distracted by an annoyed drawl coming from behind him. Jadys was straightening his shirt and directing his sharp tongue towards the same group of boys. "Look, I understand if you need to find an excuse to touch each other without suspicion, but do it the fuck outside." One player opened his mouth, but paled at the harsh, silver glare directed his way. The blonde walked away, letting his eyes linger on them long enough to have the entire team turn away. At the show of submission, the blonde snorted. "Bloody puss." Edward had never been on the receiving end of that temper, but had seen the aftermath. He would hate to get on Jadys Chorniy's bad side, if the tears were anything to judge.

Jadys wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "How was Latin?"

Onyx scowled. "Pointless as usual." He glanced toward Edward and nodded toward him, drawing Jadys' attention. "Jadys, this is Edward Cullen."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his lover, but went along, holding out his pale hand. "Jadys Chorniy. Pleasure." Onyx had something in mind. He rarely did anything without reason.

Edward shook the blonde's hand warily. Since his arrival, Jadys hadn't garnered any friends with his attitude, but didn't seem to mind, yet, here he was shaking the man's hand. "Likewise." He took in the raised eyebrow and general attitude and decided the man had to be from a well-off family. It was in the line of his nose and the shape of his face; the way his neck arched-

Two tiny holes marred the side of his neck and had Edward freezing. He should have noticed earlier, but the blonde's hair had been hiding it. What was it? It looked like…but that couldn't be it…could it?

Edward took his hand back politely and nodded toward the cafeteria table where his family congregated. Alice was watching him with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "If you will excuse me?"

Onyx slid a grin over his features. "Of course. See you in phys-ed."

Edward exited quickly and made his way to his siblings. Anything at the moment to escape the strange feelings coursing through him and the image of those strange markings on the blonde's neck.

Jadys watched Cullen leave for just a moment before raising his gaze, eyebrow arch firmly in place. Onyx simply smirked and nodded toward his locker. "Later."

* * *

><p>AN: Next time...phys-ed...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_ and make no monetary gain.

A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who have listed this story and myself under their favorites and are following. The interest in this story has been amazing. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, not many mind you, but those few who have.

Here comes the anticipated phys-ed scene. I am not a sport fan, but I do recall playing floor hockey in high school, where I accidentally hit our coach in the unmentionables. It was a fond memory and I used it as inspiration. I know absolutely nothing about hockey, so forgive the lack of specific details and enjoy the scene. In regards to a certain question posed in the reviews, you're about to find out a bit more where Edward's relationship status is heading.

Enjoy.

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Edward ignored the knowing looks Alice and Jasper shot his way during lunch and the following few classes they had together. By the end of advanced trig, he was ready for phys-ed. They were playing hockey. Usually the teacher put him and Jasper on opposite teams. He smirked, the look startling one of the students who caught sight of it. That puck was going somewhere unpleasant.<p>

* * *

><p>Jadys followed Onyx out of the locker room with a suspicious look on his face. <em>Later<em>, the man had said, well, Jadys wasn't that patient. When he'd pressed him for details during their brief meet up in the hallway, he'd been distracted by a tongue down his throat and a whispered, _patience_, before the man disappeared into chemistry. Now, Onyx simply smirked at him. On the bright side, he was really _there_. Those eyes actually saw what was going on around them.

Onyx grabbed a hockey stick from the teacher, giving a twirl in his hand as if testing the balance. If only the teacher and other students knew that those hands could wield a sword deadly accurate. It had been a sword that killed the Dark Lord, dropping his head from his shoulders. Jadys had seen what he was capable of, especially with all that speed and strength behind it. Jadys swallowed as those arms flexed, then crossed his arms at the sight of the smirk. Onyx freaking knew.

* * *

><p>Edward had been right. Jasper smirked across the field from him, hockey stick in hand, surrounded by human children. He would have to be careful, but he would have ample opportunity. He glared and gripped the stick tighter, letting off when he heard the wood start to creak. Oh, it was on.<p>

The whistle blew and the puck was loose. All the guys took off, both teams aiming for the elusive little puck. Almost immediately, Edward had it and shot off, running slow enough to not cause suspicion, but fast enough to make the humans push themselves. Jasper loomed ahead of him, quickly stealing the puck and rushing to the other side. Out of nowhere, a flash of white-blonde hair appeared and the puck was back in the right direction.

Jadys gave a smirk as he passed Edward. Shooting the puck and slipping it under the stick of the goalie. The coach blew the whistle, taking the puck. "Line up!"

Edward glanced out the corner of his eye at the blonde, taking in the hair thrown up in a bun, small strands escaping and hanging in his eyes. There was just the thinnest layer of sweat on his face, but he showed no signs of exertion. Edward caught sight of those two little holes on the side of his neck, but they looked different, as if they'd healed since the morning.

The puck was dropped and the blonde took off, speeding in and around the other students. Ah, but he was graceful, almost dancing as he dodged. Suddenly a whir of black stole the puck. Onyx flashed past him, passing the puck to a grinning Jasper, who sunk the puck in easily. The black-haired man chuckled lowly, pausing to give Jasper a high-five, momentarily stunning both the blonde vampire and the students around him.

The game continued on, the score even. Edward was steadily growing angrier at the team made by Jasper and Onyx. Their temporary partnership was flawless, each able to read the other's intention. It was surprising, considering they had rarely spoken or interacted. He wasn't without his own partner though. Jadys, despite his more delicate outer appearance, was equally capable. He was quick and nimble, easily following his direction and wordlessly sharing his own.

Edward looked over. Jadys' silver eyes nodded to the left, showing him the opening. The puck flew. Mike tried to get his stick in, shoving his shoulder hard with a snarl on his lips. Edward had to lean as if the shove had done something or the kid would break an arm. He sighed inside and turned, glancing up just in time to run head on into Onyx. The coach blew the whistle as they fell.

Edward fell hard and a heavy body fell on top of him. Though he didn't need to breathe, the air was knocked out of him and he heard Onyx's grunt of pain above him, probably from the impact against his stone body. For a brief moment, he felt every line of the other man's body and looked up into his eyes.

Verdant green stared down into his own dark gold eyes, the gaze filled with heat and adrenaline. Edward didn't breathe, not wanting his body to betray him to that searching look. It was a relief when the coach helped pull the boy off him and turn to 'help' him.

"You boys okay?"

Edward only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt it when Jasper came to stand by him, sending a calming wave towards him.

Feloric rotated a shoulder. "Yeah." There was an irritated look on his face that aimed its way towards the Newton boy. Those green eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed. Jadys laid a hand on his arm.

The coach nodded. "Good. Class dismissed." He turned his eyes on Newton. "Except you, Newton." The scent of fear permeated the air for a moment before Jasper was tugging Edward towards the locker room.

Behind them, Jadys and Onyx walked slowly, arms brushing each other as they walked. The blonde's words floated up to them. "Easy, love."

"I'm fine." Feloric's voice was tense.

"You're not, but if you insist." Jadys strung his arm through the taller man's, gently stroking his fingers across the underside of his forearm, hoping to ease the tense muscles he found there.

Ahead of them, Edward ignored the concerned look his brother threw at him. No doubt the blonde could feel the emotions sliding through him, the most prominent being confusion underlined with lust. The feel of that body on top of him, every part of them in line with each other. He could still feel the heat of his body sinking into his own. It was as if every place that heat sank, his own body warmed and tingled. Not even Bella's skin against his own had caused such a sensation. So lost in his own emotions and thoughts, he easily tuned all other voices away.

Jasper watched his brother war with the emotions he was feeling. Since Bella's departure, Edward had been perpetually drowning. He had felt it before, an unrelenting sense of loneliness and despair. All of his family had a partner, someone to call a lover and companion. Rosalie had Emmett when they went to the warm island places. Carlisle had Esme to travel to foreign continents. He had Alice and would follow her to the end of the world if she so desired, but Edward had no one.

When Bella had first caught their brother's attention, it had been a bond of pure blood lust, but their bond had grown. Even with the discomfort she caused him, he was glad to see Edward happy and finally with someone. Should it have been necessary, he knew the girl would have made an excellent addition to their family, but he was also glad the girl had left. Towards the end of their relationship, he had seen how the bond between them had changed. Though Edward was almost heartbroken at her leaving, the emotions he sensed had morphed to that his siblings felt for each other. Had Bella been changed, they would have loved each other, perhaps for a very long time, but they would have more than likely found others to love. Alice looked forward to speaking to the girl when she called and he knew that Edward looked forward as well, but he wasn't absolutely relying on that contact.

Alice knew something the others did not, however. There was a lust that Edward was fighting for the strange English students. When his love had spoken of it, he had been skeptical, but feeling those emotions now only confirmed Alice's words. Somehow, Edward was attracted to the Brits, both if Alice was correct.

The four entered the locker room to see most of the other boys finishing changing. Unlike normal, Jadys and Onyx didn't head towards the restroom, but started changing near their lockers. Jadys seemed to be keeping a wary eye on his companion while changing, as if he would be needed to hold the other man at bay.

Onyx lifted his shirt over his head and threw it into his locker. There was an anger thrumming through his blood that was spiraling beyond his control. The petty Newton boy was lucky Jadys had put a hand on his arm, halting him from doing something regrettable. Still though, he slammed his hand into the locker, feeling the metal bend under his palm. He wasn't certain where his rage was coming from.

Suddenly, something was shoved under his nose. For a dark moment, he felt his fangs lengthen and a snarl develop in his throat, but when Jadys' scent cascaded through him, he simply shuddered. The pale wrist under his nose gently wrapped around his neck while the other made its way around his waist, fingers making gentle circles against his lower stomach. With Jadys' scent around him, body pressed in a long line down his back, he began to calm.

"Easy." Jadys' voice whispered against the back of his neck and he felt soft lips touch his skin.

Onyx let out a sigh and leaned his head against his arm.

Jasper and Edward listened intently from the other bank of lockers, thankful the other boys had made themselves scarce.

Jadys held the tense form of his sire, waiting for those strong muscles to relax. He could sense the two vampires behind them, standing still on the other side of the lockers. "Are you okay?"

Onyx nodded, pulling his hand away from his arm and straightening, feeling Jadys' hands running down the length of his back. The black haired man sighed.

Jadys smiled. "I do enjoy your artwork, love." His fingers traced an outstretched wing. The beast was a Hungarian Horntail, wings outstretched and deadly mouth spouting orange and yellow flame. It's dark body displayed thick muscle offset by the gleaming spikes on the head, back, and tail shown in a phantom light. Sharp claws clung tight to the raven's skin, seemingly tearing into the flesh beneath. Jadys leaned close, hand gripping the other man's hip tight. "Just like the real thing."

Onyx let loose a low chuckle at the whisper and turned around. There was a glimmer in his green eyes. "I suppose so." The man turned and grabbed a shirt in his locker.

Jadys smirked and turned to do the same thing.

Behind the lockers, Jasper and Edward glanced at each other, quickly changing. As they walked out of the locker room, the pair walking slowly out behind them, Edward emerged himself into his thoughts. When Feloric had let go that low chuckle, something in the air lessened, an unseen pressure dissipating into nothing. He had to speak with his father.

The strange sense of apathy, the distance from the other humans...The two holes in the blonde's neck.

Something was different.

* * *

><p>AN: I am super stoked about the next chapter. We know that Edward has noted that something is different about our two favorite British boys, and now I think it's time for him to do something about it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_, nor do make any monetary gain.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I have a feeling everyone is going to enjoy this chapter...

Happy reading,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Esme watched Edward from the kitchen, her worried countenance and thoughts speaking more than any word could. Since his arrival home, Edward had declared that they needed to speak as a family and had refused to elaborate, moving to sit on the edge of his piano bench. Since that moment, the vampire had been the very portrait of tension and silence. He faced away from the lovely ivory keys, dark gold eyes staring in to the empty space before him.<p>

Normally, her children chided Edward for his human habits. Since Bella, and it still brought sadness that she had left them, her 'youngest' had taken the idea of humanity to heart. Instead of their natural stillness, Edward had learned to be filled with movement. He breathed more often, ran a hand through his hair in a habitual gesture, blinked, and rarely held a moment of true stillness. It made her smile how much he had chosen to embrace life.

When Bella left, Esme had seen the sorrow that had taken hold of her son. There was a dimness and lifelessness about him that had been absent in Bella's presence. Edward spent more time in seclusion, choosing to avoid his siblings' activities in favor of his music. It was heartbreaking for her to see. The stillness, however, had remained a thing of the past.

Alice took particular pleasure in trying to rile her brother out of his apathy, even at the cost of his irritation or anger. Now, though, he sat as still as any statue. She wondered if Edward even took note of their thoughts. With a soft sigh, she tucked her thoughts away, letting her love and support filter through.

She turned back to the floral arrangement she was creating for her kitchen counter. Each flower was delicate and her strength could crush them if her attention wandered too far. She smiled as she noted that the flower remained whole and almost untouched in her cold hands. It had taken many years for control of her strength to return, but she treasured each moment she could handle the fragile flowers and hold a paint brush in her hand.

Her gold eyes looked out into the forest, bringing a gentle smile to her beautiful face. Out of the many places they had been, she perhaps loved Forks the most. The thick forest provided many inspirations for her work, the colors vibrant and alive in her eyes. Despite the occasional sunny day, the overcast skies gave them the chance to walk amongst humans and take part in their day-to-day lives. While Alaska held a special place in her heart, being amongst people was a joy, allowing her to retain some small bit of her humanity, even in simple grocery store conversation.

The sound of a familiar car engine pulled her from her the trail of her thoughts. In but a moment, the front door closed and Carlisle slid his arms around her waist, setting a kiss on her cold cheek. "Welcome home, Carlisle."

The handsome blonde vampire smiled, adoring the feel of his wife in his arms. When he had turned her, so many years ago, he couldn't have imagined how much he would come to love his dear Esme. "Hello, my love. Your flower arrangement is lovely."

Esme smiled, her heart-shaped face seeming to brighten at the compliment. She leaned up to kiss her husband's cheek. "Thank you, dear."

"I don't want to interrupt." Alice's light, musical voice spoke brightly into the kitchen, drawing the attention of her parents. "But, Edward wanted to speak with everyone in the den." She spun and almost danced out the door.

Carlisle frowned. "Has something happened?" He grabbed his deposited briefcase off the countertop.

Esme shook her head, ruffling her wavy brown locks. "I do not know, dear. Edward hasn't said a thing." She nodded to the den, lowering her voice to the merest of whispers, turning on the water to give them a bit more privacy. "He's been silent since he arrived home. He hasn't left that spot."

The older vampire nodded, pulling the frown off his face and smiling for his wife. He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure Edward will explain everything." With a soft touch to the arm, Carlisle left the kitchen, walking to the den human slow. For but a moment in passing, he observed his son. It was easy to see why Esme worried so.

Edward sat facing away from the keys of his beloved piano. He appeared as a statue, his hands resting completely still in his lap. His dark gold eyes were dim, seeing something past the open room in their home. Carlisle had seen that uncomprehending look far too often in the past. No doubt the vampire was lost in the vast space of his mind. Though Edward could not completely tune out the voices of the minds around him, when ensconced in the privacy of his own head, he claimed it was easier to ignore those voiced and concentrate on his own thoughts.

With incredible speed, Carlisle was up the stairs and leaving his briefcase on his desk. When he returned down to the den, relieved of his doctor's attire and in comfortable clothing, the entire family was concentrated in the den. Joining Esme on the loveseat, he smiled in greeting to Rosalie and Emmett, the breathtaking blonde vampire sitting on her burly husband's lap. Emmett grinned, spinning a lock of Rosalie's hair in one finger. Jasper sat on the floor in front of the sofa, Alice sitting behind him with one dainty leg hung over his shoulder. She had a bright smile on her face and sent amused glances in Edward's direction.

It was those glances that put his own mind at ease. Alice's foresight had aided them greatly on more occasions than he could count. If she was amused at Edward, he wouldn't worry so much. "Edward."

The bronze-haired vampire blinked, breaking the absolute stillness he had taken up since his arrival home. Edward was surprised he hadn't noticed his family settling in for the meeting he had called. He brushed a hand through his hair, drawing a chuckle from Alice and Emmett. He must have submerged himself farther into his mind than he had intended. "I apologize." Esme's worried thoughts crossed his mind. He gave her a brief smile. "I did not mean to worry you."

Esme, the caring woman that she was, smiled brightly. "It's alright, dear. You must have something on your mind."

"Oh, he does." Alice spoke with laugh.

Edward gave her a dark glare, before turning to his sire. "You are aware of the two British transfer students we've spoken of before?" Carlisle nodded. "I…I think there is something…different about them."

Carlisle frowned at the haltingly spoken words. "What do you mean, Edward? Have they done something to cause such suspicion?"

The vampire shook his head slightly. "Nothing overt. It's-I just noticed something earlier today that I found…odd." Edward glanced at his hand, the very hand that Onyx had lightly touched during the mishap with the football team. "Well, a few things, really, I suppose."

Esme watched the vampire she considered a son, looking at his hand as if trying to see through it. "Edward?"

His mother's concerned words shook him from his reverie. "When I touched his hand, Onyx Feloric, that is, I noticed that it was cooler than a normal human's. It was very strange. He didn't seem bothered by my cold hands either. Neither did Jadys Chorniy."

Emmett gave a sly grin. "You touched their hands? What were you doing?"

Edward scoffed and gave a heated glare to his brother. "You know very well what happened."

Carlisle gave an amused grin. "What happened?"

Alice smiled. "The football team has a game tonight and they were particularly wound up. One of them stumbled and tripped Edward. Onyx caught him before he could fall."

"Really." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "That's never happened before."

If Edward could blush, he knew his face would be bright by now. He carried on in any case. "I was distracted."

"Yeah. Thinking of what Onyx and Jadys were doing in the front seat of their car before class, eh?" Emmett grunted as Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

Esme gave a confused smile. "What?"

Alice turned to her mother figure happily. "Onyx and Jadys are openly homosexual." The small vampire didn't elaborate.

"Oh, my." Esme brought a hand to her lips.

"That's not what I was distracted by!" Edward declared hotly. "Game days are always difficult for my concentration." He ignored his sister's chortling. "_Anyway_. Jadys came up to Onyx and I noticed something on his neck."

"A hickey most likely…"

Edward ignored Emmett. "It was a bite mark." He said it slowly. "Two holes pierced right over his jugular vein." He looked pleadingly at his father. "There was no discoloration. There were no other teeth marks. Just two."

The entire family descended into silence at Edward's declaration.

"What are you suggesting, Edward?" Carlisle asked the question slowly, mind whirling through the possibilities.

Edward looked back through what he had seen, the observations his family had made before…but it didn't make sense! There was no way that they could be anything other than human! He spoke slowly, piecing his thoughts together as he let the words out. "They have slower heartbeats, steadier. Their skin is far cooler than a normal human and their beauty is comparable to our own. The other students and teachers often seem wary of them." He looked up from where he stared at the floor in his contemplation. "A fanged bite mark on the neck."

"Dude, you're not thinking…" Emmett trailed off.

"I did feel something while we were in the locker room today." Jasper's soft, but firm baritone drew his family's attention. "Feloric was angry at Newton during hockey. He caused a collision with Edward. In the locker room I felt this-this weight. It was as if something heavy was in the room, a presence." Jasper rubbed his hand on his wife's leg lightly. "When he calmed, the pressure disappeared." He looked up. "I've only ever felt that kind of effect with…others of our kind. Those with gifts."

Carlisle leaned forward, folding his hands under his chin, thinking for moment. It was certainly possible, but…"What color are their eyes?"

"Green and grey, silver really." Edward answer the question distractedly. "I do not believe they are contacts. Our poison would dissolve them far too quickly for them to be worth anything."

Rosalie turned her nose up. "I don't see why we should bother. They keep to themselves. Before today, they never seemed to take notice of us."

"Which is an interesting thing in itself," Carlisle said. "Humans have no choice but to notice us. We are designed that way, to catch the attention and _keep_ the attention of our prey. Even now, attending Forks High for a few years, eyes always follow you. The same occurs at the hospital and stores. That they were not drawn to us, nor frightened of us is a fact in itself."

The entire family remained silent for a long while, each vampire rifled through moments in their mind, running through the options at hand. All the while, Alice smiled and seemed unconcerned with the predicament. Behind the veil of her outward thoughts on fashion and design, she had seen fragments of the outcome. She had seen what Jadys and Onyx would come to mean to her family. There was still much that remained hidden, but each moment in their presence would revel all the more.

When an hour had passed, Carlisle sat up. "It's possible," he said lowly into the room. "Evolution has taught us that creatures change and evolve to fit their environment." The vampire stood and crossed to the window. "Cheetah's are built for the speed needed to take down a fleeing gazelle, yet the lion is larger and built heavier for larger prey. The mountain goat with hooves designed for clinging to sheer cliff faces, while a sheep has no such adaptations for the gentle rolling hills. The concept is the same for each species on this planet." Carlisle stared hard into the trees, a look of intense concentration on his features. "While related to each other in a fundamental way, they are also _different._" He turned slowly and looked at his family. "Why could it not be the same with us?"

Edward stared into the floor, hearing one word echo through his own mind, in the thoughts of his family...

_Vampire_.

* * *

><p>AN: If you like, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight, _nor do I make any monetary gain.

A/N: Here's what we've been waiting for...I'll admit, it didn't turn out quite like I expected, which was the reason why it wasn't published sooner, but I think you'll like it.

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Onyx blew a short breath of air out his nose as he pulled on a particularly stubborn weed in the backyard garden. The tenacious little thing had roots stretching far into the earth and in every possible direction. Despite his vampire strength, the irritating plant clung strongly to the soil, its proximity to magic making it that much more obstinate than any standard flora. In a way, it left him feeling incredibly amused, pulling a small smile to his lips. Such a delicate thing proved just enough challenge to need a touch of the heavy strength he could wield. Setting it in the wheel barrow with the other unfortunate victims of his gardening, he turned and looked over onto the flagstone patio.<p>

Jadys had his school books spread out on the marble surface of the dark grey iron table, sitting comfortably on the cushioned seat with one bare foot tucked underneath him and the other resting on the padded chair opposite. One book rested in his lap, the tome looking much older than any book they would be reading for class in a purely Muggle high school. His silvery eyes were narrowed in concentration and a pencil rested behind his ear, every now and then mouthing along to a word. In silhouette, it was a very fetching look. Despite the lack of full sun, the clouds had thinned out enough since leaving campus that shallow glimmers caught his white-blonde hair and glimmered off the piercings in his ear.

With quick steps and silent feet, Onyx appeared behind the blonde, pulling the pencil out from behind his ear. Leaning over to place it on the table, his eyes glanced over the blonde's text, "Interesting reading material." Stepping back, he wandlessly cleaned his hands before setting them to rub into tense shoulders, drawing a low groan from the younger vampire's lips. "I do not recall seeing this on the class syllabus."

Jadys snorted inelegantly, an unfortunate habit he had picked up from his dark-haired lover, before shutting the book and titling his neck forward. "I finished with my coursework over an hour ago." He turned his head slightly, glancing back out the corner of his eye. "I did not want to disrupt your…gardening."

The dark haired vampire laughed. "You would enjoy it if you tried with me."

"I have no intention of playing in the dirt, not when I don't have to." Jadys' lips curled into a slight smirk. "Although, I do admit that the view _is_ pleasing."

Onyx wore no shirt, baring his lean pierced and inked torso to the open air. According to the older vampire, he enjoyed the feeling of sun and wind on his skin. He also claimed it made it easier to clean up when he was finished. In only a pair of well-fitted, but torn and grass-stained jeans and work boots, the dark-haired Brit cut quite the dashing figure. Even the slight sheen of sweat over his skin was enticing.

The vampire smirked. "Indeed?" Leaning down, he whispered hotly into the blonde's ear. "You seemed more absorbed in your potions text." He let his lips rest against skin. "I think I'm jealous."

Jadys snorted, then turned abruptly, catching the other vampire in a kiss full of tongue and heat. "You should be," he whispered the words against smooth lips. "What would people think?" Jadys slowly made his way to his knees, hands perched on the back of the chair as he leaned closer, peppering kisses up that strong jawline to nudge at silver hoops and studs. "Strong," a lick, "sexy," a kiss, "hot," a cool breath, "bad boy British _heart_ _throb_…loses lover to a musty old potions text."

Onyx's eyes narrowed with each word and sensual sensation whispered against his ear. He snorted and leaned back, sending a playful glare back at the smirking blonde. With a spiteful flick of his finger, a blur of green shot out of the wheel barrow and hit the blonde square in the chest. For a long moment both men stood shock still, only the whistling of birds and the slight breeze making a sound.

"You son of a-" There was a whir of motion. Blonde hair seemed to fly out the chair at his dark-haired companion. The snarl on his lips and sharp look in silver eyes would put fear into any mortal.

Onyx only chuckled as he jumped back, feet barely touching the ground as he avoided the irate vampire. His pale arms came up to push away Jadys' punches, slaps, and kicks. He ducked under a kick, coming up to send a light punch to the blonde's midsection.

Jadys grunted and snarled, nails swiping at the dark-haired man's face, drawing a soft hiss and a shallow cut down a pale cheek. He smiled harshly before the look was wiped off his face when a hit to his chest knocked the breath out of him and into a tree. Opening his angry eyes, he caught brief sight of a few green leaves trailing down from the force of the hit before a pair of vibrant and amused green eyes were in his face. Jadys snarled again, swinging out his left arm in a punch.

Onyx ducked under the swing, before grabbing the arm and slamming it above the blonde's head, digging it into the bark. The other arm came up, but Onyx bore down on it with his superior strength, pressing it tight against the tree against his blonde's side. Jadys snarled, fangs lengthening, drawing a small cut on his lower lip. "You bas-"

Faster than the blonde could see, Onyx plunged his fangs deep into the blonde's neck, cutting off his words and drawing a gasp from those bloody lips. Adrenalin pumped through the man's body, making his blood hotter and sweeter. His brilliant green eyes opened, red filtering across his vision.

Jadys groaned lowly as he felt Onyx's magic swirling around them, the physical sensation of it brushing against his body drawing goose bumps across his flesh. Combined with the feeling of Onyx drinking him down and the gnawing hunger starting to pool deep in his body, he couldn't help but stare into nothing.

Onyx pulled his fangs slowly out of the blonde's neck, feeling a small trail of blood run down his chin. He spoke lowly, his voice husky. "So good…" A pierced tongue ran up the pale neck, dipping into the two fang marks, drawing an almost keening sound from Jadys' throat. "That's it." Onyx turned his head to the side, green eyes looking up into the thick forest around them.

"It's impolite to stare."

Edward's golden eyes widened as beautiful green eyes stared straight at him. It should have been impossible for a person to see through the thick foliage, only their own sharp eyes able to find them. He wanted to look away, but he was too absorbed by the heat and desire in those eyes. When that pink tongue slipped out to lick at the blood dripping from the corner of his lips and revealed those sharp, unreal fangs, Edward felt a strange heat begin to pool low in his stomach.

Next to him, Jasper and Emmett stared in awe as they watched the apparent…_vampire_, stared down their brother. It was easy to hear the husky words spoken through the trees.

"Tomorrow...Dusk…At the property line between yours and ours. We'll talk then." Onyx's low voice sent a shiver down Edward's spine.

"Edward." Jasper's low southern drawl, more pronounced when combined with Edward's lust and Emmett's incredulous emotions, snapped the mind-reading vampire out of his stare. "Let's go."

Emmett and Jasper disappeared from the trees, bodies hardly making a sound as they ran. Behind them, Edward chanced a glance back. Jadys' normally silver eyes were like liquid mercury, bloody red slivers streaking across his eyes and he stared right at him. For just a second, Edward felt his hair stand on end. Those eyes watched him like a predator sizing up his next prey. In all his years, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd felt that primal fear.

For just a moment, it looked like the blonde, blood running down from the two holes in his neck, was going to move. Edward could see the muscles in his body tense, but before the blonde could do anything, a cut wrist was shoved in his face. Those dangerous mercury eyes narrowed in on Onyx's blood for a mere second before long, sharp, white fangs plunged inside the pale flesh.

Edward jumped down from the tree and ran...

...desperately trying to ignore the low, sensual chuckle that followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_ and make no monetary gain from these writings...(They're just so fun!)

A/N: Hey, all! It's been a while, but I promise you won't be disappointed! This chapter was a little more difficult to write. I wanted us to see a softer side of the affection between Jadys and Onyx, which I think I accomplished. Don't worry, this chapter does have a little steam. Originally, I was planning on the confrontation between the Cullen clan and our two favorite rogue vampires, but this popped out instead!

Enjoy, as always,

Onyx

* * *

><p>Jadys sat on the edge of the bed, blonde hair darkened and dripping water down his pale chest. Onyx had closed the drapes earlier, placing the room into twilight, making it easier on his sun-sensitive skin. Unlike his Sire, he still retained the fragile sensitivity that was characteristic of all newborn vampires of his kind. Though his own power had grown, he had not yet mastered his Sire's immunity. Then again, Onyx was an altogether different kind of vampire.<p>

Still…

It was crazy, meeting face to face with a coven of seven vampires. No matter how much strength his Sire possessed, they would be completely outnumbered and they had no idea what sort of skills or age they were facing. What the dark-haired vampire was thinking when he revealed them was beyond comprehension.

"Jadys?"

The blonde vampire jerked in surprise, looking up at the vampire before him. Onyx stood in front of him, dark grey towel draped low around his hips and water trailing down his chest from long, black locks. The light from the bathroom and billowing steam gave him an ethereal appeal, making his verdant green eyes almost glow in the low light. His own grey eyes, pupils widened in the shadows followed a thin drop of water as it slid down his stomach and absorbed into the towel. For just a moment, he had the strongest urge to follow that trail, use his tongue to travel those sharp angles of his lover's flesh…

…Then he remembered why they were getting ready and the urge disappeared.

"Jadys."

He lowered his head, white-blond bangs shadowing his eyes.

Onyx frowned, tilting his head to the side slightly, his wet hair blending in with the dark, spiraling tattoo on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"A-are you sure about this?" Jadys hated the hesitant and shaky tone his voice had taken. Since being turned, it was harder to control the anxiety and uncertainty he sometimes felt, especially when near his Sire. Despite being his lover and the equality between them, the bond of Sire and Childe made him automatically seek reassurance from the older vampire; making it easy to let his unsettled emotions show. He looked up for a moment, turning his head away and down when he caught sight of those inquisitive green eyes.

"Jadys?" Onyx frowned, reaching out to touch the soft shoulder.

The blonde vampire couldn't help the flinch, but regretted it just the same. He looked up.

Onyx had pulled back, looking in shock at his own hand. He backed up a step, letting his hand fall. "So selfish…" The words were whispered as he tilted his head forward, bangs to hide his eyes.

Jadys' frowned.

"What was I thinking?"

"Onyx?" Jadys stood.

Onyx stepped back again, shaking his head to the side. "I've been selfish, Jadys…I didn't even think of how difficult this would be for you." The vampire looked up and Jadys' heart froze. Already those green eyes, having grown more and more vibrant over the past few weeks, were starting to dull in anguish. "I took you from everything you've ever known…Thrown you into another situation where I didn't give you a choi-"

"Don't you say another word!" Jadys spoke harshly, rising to stand and pointing a finger in to the pale chest in front of him. "Don't you dare blame yourself!"

Onyx turned away, his hands fisted at his sides.

Behind him, Jadys let out a harsh breath, but walked forward. He hadn't meant to flinch, but the damage was done. Despite his impossible strength and confidence, Onyx was still susceptible to self-blame. The War had done much to damage that part of himself, despite Jadys' heavy assurance. With sure hands, he gently slid his hands around his Sire's chest, pressing his face into the man's back. It was a silent apology, but one the instincts in him felt at ease with.

They stayed that way for a long time before Jadys began to speak, his lips moving gently against his lover's inked skin.

"I'll admit…this is far from the path I thought my life would take." Jadys smiled sadly. "But, then again, I did not think that I would survive it at all." He tightened his grip. "Even when you trusted me with your secret, I did not plan on making it through the final battle. When I took that last curse, I think I was resigned, you know. There was nothing for me to live for."

Onyx turned in his arms. "Dra-"

Jadys put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Let me finish." The blonde lowered his head slightly. "If anyone has been selfish, it's been me…You, you didn't have to save me. You didn't have to reveal your secrets for me to survive and I thank every day that I can simply _be._" Jadys' silver eyes looked up in shining green. "I love you, Harry and…even if I could go back, I would _never_ change a single thing."

"Draco."

His long forgotten name was whispered heatedly against his lips, hands gripping his hips and pulling him against that firm body. Onyx kissed him passionately, his tongue searching and stroking gently, drawing a low moan from Jadys' mouth. Nimble fingers trailed up his sides all the while, lingering over his chest, before sliding up his neck. His large hands cupped the back of his neck, thumbs rubbing soothingly against his jawline. As if by mutual decision, they parted, panting with foreheads touched together.

Jadys' had his eyes closed, caught up in the passion, feel, and _love_ Onyx imparted through a simple kiss, his lips still tingling with the sensation. His whole body felt heated and it was all he took to flutter his eyes open. Onyx's green eyes were _alight_ with emotion and his breath was stolen away all over again. He swallowed hard just as his mouth was taken again.

Onyx held him tight, fully controlling every aspect of their kiss until Jadys felt like he would lose all his sense. At the exact moment he saw stars begin to burst behind his eyes, his head was yanked back. He gasped, drawing in air as hot lips attacked his throat and blunt teeth bit down gently on his fluttering pulse. Jadys moaned, eyes slamming shut at the feeling and it was almost enough to miss the faint touch at his waist.

"Oh god…Onyx, w-we don't h-have…_ah_…time…" He moaned low as Onyx's hand unbuttoned his jeans, fingers softly swiping the skin he revealed.

Onyx chuckled, leaning down to nibble on the blonde's ear, tugging on the single piercing until he gasped. "We have plenty of time." The words were whispered into his ear.

Jadys opened his mouth to argue when Onyx's hand pulled down the zipper and gripped him tight. "Fuck…" He panted, head falling forward as Onyx let go of his hair. The blonde leaned his head on Onyx's shoulder as the vampire stroked him, each movement of his hand drawing groans from his throat. That _torturous_ hand varied strokes, pushing Jadys right to the edge before drawing him down.

"P-please…_uhn_…gods, _please_." Jadys pleaded, digging his nails into the arm he had grabbed in his ecstasy.

Onyx pulled his hand away and nuzzled an ear. "I want you, Jadys."

The blonde only groaned in response, thrusting himself against Onyx's firm body.

"I want you on the bed." He licked a column of that pale throat, nipping at his Adam's apple. "I want to see you fuck yourself." Onyx met those panting lips, kissing him hard before gripping the blonde's lower lip between his teeth and pulling until he whimpered. "I want you to fuck yourself until you cum _untouched_." Then he stepped away.

Jadys swayed a moment, before turning to track the raven in the room. Onyx walked slowly until he reached the side of the bed. He turned, running his hand down his chest, eyes heated when he saw the blonde's own eyes follow. With deliberate slowness, he unfolded the towel and let it fall to the ground.

Jadys gasped at the sight of the hard flesh standing out from his body. Before he could get his fill, Onyx crawled onto the bed, every muscle moving sinuously beneath flesh, until he laid back against the headboard. It was so easy to get lost in all that skin, to stare at his lover's cock waiting for him. Jadys shivered at the lust and desire coursing through him. He walked unsteadily to the edge of the bed.

Onyx crooked a finger. "What are you waiting for?" His own hand gripped his flesh, giving a firm pump that drew a soft sigh from his lips. "_Jadys._"

And that was all the blonde needed.

He crawled up onto the bed, all hands, knees, and skin, silver eyes heated, turned to liquid mercury in his aroused state, until his hovered over the raven-haired vampire. Onyx's hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him forcefully into a kiss, their teeth briefly clashing in his haste. Letting the blonde pull back when he breathing harshened, he licked his bottom lip. "Well, then." The words were whispered. "_Show me." _

Jadys shuddered, bringing a hand to reach behind him. The sensation of magic brought a groan from his lips and when his fingers entered his own body, they were wet, slick, and hot. He moaned at the feeling, scissoring himself until he shook. Hot lips bit and sucked at his neck. He blinked his eyes open. "_Merlin_."

"Good enough, love." Onyx whispered, hands gripping his hips and pushing him back.

Jadys moaned, feeling Onyx against him, and slowly thrust himself down. It was almost too much, his body being stretched to its limit. No matter how many times they'd done this, each time felt just like the first. He lifted himself slowly, reveling in the sensation, before thrusting himself back down.

Beneath him, Onyx watched his blonde lover, letting his own moans and gasps free. His pale skin dripped sweat, blonde hair falling into his eyes as he fucked himself. He could feel the shudders wracking his lover's body, see the pleasure in his open mouth, and hear it in his deep moans.

He was so beautiful.

Jadys cried out as strong hands gripped his hips and thrust him down, that spot deep in his body bearing a heavy assault. He flailed, hands gripping the headboard on either side of his lover's head, needing _something_ to keep him grounded. Onyx thrust up into him again, drawing another sharp cry. Stars burst behind his eyes and his body tightened. He shook his head, trying to fight it off. "_No…" _

Onyx panted, thrusting the blonde down hard, licking up the blonde's chest. "Show me…" He bit down on a pert nipple and thrust harder, feeling his own release so close. "Cum."

Stars _burst_.

Jadys' mouth dropped in a silent scream.

Onyx continued to thrust, wrapping his arms around Jadys. He fought, pressing himself harder into that tight body, relishing in the heat until he couldn't fight anymore.

He gasped and his world exploded.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight _and make no monetary gain.

A/N: I'm still here! With university, I've had a lot of homework and things to work on, so I haven't been writing as much. I know this chapter has been highly anticipated, so hopefully you enjoy!

Happy reading!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Water lapped at the edges of the lake, its surface touched with the golden-orange hue of the setting sun. The soft sound blended in perfectly with the few birds singing in the area and the gentle rustle of the wind through the grass and trees. Had the meeting been of a more certain nature, Edward might have found more enjoyment in the beautiful scene, but, instead, he was caught up in a strange bout of restlessness. Around him, most of his family displayed their own personal movements, habits picked up in their many years, hard bodies faintly sparkling in the last light of the sun. It was rare that they were able to be out at such a dangerous time. If anyone saw them, they would be in danger, not only from the Volturi, but from humans themselves. Despite their weaknesses, it wouldn't due to forget the weapons humans had at their disposal.<p>

Carlisle watched his son, hiding the small smile that wanted to form at the edge of his mouth. Although the situation was strange and it was impossible to believe what his sons had seen, Edward hadn't been this, well, awkward in such a long time. He seemed incredibly nervous, so much that he was apparently ignoring their thoughts. He had no doubt that if the other vampire was truly focused, he would have given his Sire a look of irritation for what was going through his mind.

It was strange this odd level of, dare he think it, _attraction,_ Edward held. He had heard Emmett's off-handed remarks about Edward's apparent _interest_ in the two young British men. Carlisle bit his lip. It was almost like bringing the boyfriend home to meet the parents. Next to him, Alice had a bright smile on her pixie-like face, her own golden eyes shooting knowing glances to Edward. He hadn't asked the seer what she had seen, but she had a feeling she liked what she saw. It was rare that he didn't ask Alice for her opinion, but her demeanor alone reassured him. Even with this unknown element about to enter their lives, whether for a brief moment or for the long haul, she was at apparent ease.

The sound of a stick breaking tore all their golden eyes towards the forest line.

This would be the first meeting, the very first impression he had of them. In all his years, Carlisle had learned the importance of these initial moments. They set the tone for almost all future actions and reactions between people. He had learned to read the obvious _and_ the not so obvious. It was in body language. It was in the eyes and face. It was in the tone of voice and the words said. He would be able to determine their safety almost immediately. In the moment he took to glance at Edward, eyes straining to break through the foliage, he…missed their entrance completely.

It was if they were gone a moment, there in the next. Nothing around them moved, except a few wisps of hair in the breeze. So sudden was their appearance that his family froze still in their brief shock. It was enough, however, for Carlisle to take them in, and…

His children's description hadn't done them justice.

He had thought they were beautiful creatures, monsters of a sort designed to appeal explicitly to their prey. These men, however, held a different sort of beauty. Whereas their own was cold, theirs was warm. Their skin, while pale, held a touch of softness, belying the strength hiding beneath. Even from where they stood, many feet away, he knew he would find warmth were he to lay a hand on them.

Bright blonde hair and silver eyes, pupils widened in the darkening skies, looked at him with a bit of ice in the gaze. Emmett had described him as a cold, well, bitch. It was the only term he had said worked with the blonde's personality. He terrified the football jocks and had sent both boys and girls into tears more than once. An acidic tongue Jasper had said once. An acidic tongue indiscriminate to any and all who crossed his path, even his raven-haired 'friend'. Jadys Chorniy, standing just to the side and behind the black-haired man, seemed to have no intention of making friends in any capacity. That vitriol character clashed horribly with the man's breathtaking beauty. He had a lean, fit body with clothes that were chosen to accentuate each of his features. Long legs, slim waist, fit chest, elegant neck; each article making sure to draw attention to him. It was his eyes, however that drew the eye. Carlisle didn't think he'd ever seen such a silver color in anyone human or otherwise. They were like sword steel, polished bright and clean, giving his distrust and coldness a sharper edge than warm brown eyes ever could. Carlisle had little doubt that a look sent with those eyes, combined with white-blonde hair and arched brows could send a man running in fear. It was interesting to note, however, that despite his coldness and obvious dislike of the situation, he stood to the side and just behind the taller man in front. Carlisle let his eyes fall on that figure.

Vibrant green eyes stared at them through black bangs and they were absolutely _stunnin_g. In all his years, he'd seen few such emeralds, lit from behind and shimmering in the intensity of their color, sought after by those few who could afford such luxury. They were as cold as those jewels. Disconnected, Alice had worriedly explained. Something in Onyx Feloric was distant from the world around him. Only Jadys seemed to pull him back down to earth. When he was there, Emmett had muttered, he was impossible to miss and his appearance alone led to that impression. He was taller than his blonde companion, his body a bit more bulky, but not overly so. The tattoos on his arm and the piercings on his body gave him a definite edge. Carlisle had little doubt that the man could handle himself, even if he hadn't had his boys' firsthand observations. It was in the stance of his body, muscles loose and ready to move at any moment. When his own golden eyes met those vibrant jeweled orbs, he felt what Edward had whispered softly to him during their brief conversation in his office.

_I was afraid. _

_Jadys' red eyes sent that thrill of alarm down my spine. I-I don't think I've ever truly felt that in this life. _

_And Onyx…His bloodied eyes were just as dangerous. _

_It was as if _I _was prey. _

Carlisle could see it within those depths. Those green eyes were completely at ease, so confident that there was no danger to them. The blonde seemed a bit more on edge than his companion, but the coven leader could not scent any true fear. Around him, he took note of his family, their own gold eyes taking in all the details they could and no doubt they felt and saw the same things. Just ahead of them, Edward watched the pair, his eyes riveted entirely upon them.

Carlisle wasn't sure what this meeting would bring, but Alice's knowing glances, Jasper's silent approval was more than what he needed. He took a small breath and stepped forward slowly, hand extended in greeting. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

The blonde stiffened, silver eyes darting to his companion as the raven stepped forward, his steps sure and firm. "Onyx Feloric. This is Jadys Chorniy."

As he shook hands with the enigmatic British youth, Carlisle felt warmth and life pulsing beneath his fingertip, but it seemed slower, more distant. His sons were correct…there was no way they were completely human. "It's a pleasure to meet you, especially under such…odd circumstances."

A brief smirk flickered across Onyx's face before fading in that solid, unaffected mask as he stepped back. Carlisle ignored the expression and turned slightly to gesture to his family. "I know you know our children, but I do not believe you've met my wife, Esme."

Esme came forward and extended her own hand, her own usually warm smile slightly dimmed in the uncertainty of the situation. "It's lovely to meet you. Our children have told us much about you."

To her brief shock, Feloric bowed over the hand, laying a delicate kiss upon her marble skin. "Pleasure." Onyx looked up, green eyes sparking in the final few rays of the sinking sun. "I apologize for our tardiness. I was…" Here the dark-haired man glanced to the side at his blonde companion. "…distracted."

The blonde scowled a bit deeper, but remained quiet.

Carlisle hid the wider smile that threatened to show. From Emmett's teasing, he had deduced that the pair were openly amorous with each other. "Of course. I thank you for coming to speak with us." The older vampire nodded to his family. "I believe there are some things that we need to get out in to the open." He watched as the blonde shifted just slightly, angling himself a fraction of a motion closer to the other man. "I ask you to forgive us for intruding on your privacy, but you must understand our concern."

Onyx nodded only slightly. "Indeed. For a large coven of vampires such as yourselves, I can only applaud your drive to attain some sense of normalcy."

Even though the Cullen's knew that the two British men had some ideas of what they were, hearing those words, spoken so frankly, brought their subtle movements to a halt. Carlisle nodded stiffly. "And we take that very seriously."

"Such control you must all have," the British man spoke lowly. "Others of your kind I have come across were not so accommodating."

Edward tilted his head to the side minutely as Carlisle spoke. "Of our kind?"

Jadys snorted and crossed his arms. The Cullen children instantly recognized the stance and tone. "Did you really think you were the only ones out there? That evolution would manifest only one of your kind?" Jadys rolled his eyes. "Foolish, muggles."

"Jadys." Onyx's voice was low, but firm, drawing a sharp look from the blonde and a curled lip. Verdant eyes glanced to the side, their edges sharp.

Carlisle did his best to ignore the volatile blonde. He could definitely see what the children had described. There seemed little tolerance for ignorance in the slighter Brit. "You seem to have us at a disadvantage. You are aware of our kind, yet in all my years I do not appear to have heard of yours."

"Yeah. What are you?" Emmett's booming voice broke through the tense silence.

Next to him, Rosalie elbowed him in the side and hissed.

Alice simply smiled and Jasper rolled his eyes. Their burly brother had no subtly.

Onyx let a smirk slide on to his lips before parting them in a smile. Before their very eyes, two razor-sharp white fangs seemed to descend. "Isn't it obvious?"

Edward watched those fangs, his bronze eyes wide in shock. Even though he had seen those dangerous teeth tearing in to pale flesh, it was still impossible to believe. Gleaming white, they were almost obscene. For just a moment, he envisioned them sinking into his own marble skin, breaking past that nigh impenetrable surface. Would the…vampire, find blood in his veins, or would there only be dust? Unthinkably, he shivered, and it wasn't from fear. No. It was intrigue. For some reason, the thought of those teeth piercing him was…_fascinating_.

Across the way, Onyx hid the expression of lust that wanted to break through. He saw Edward's body shudder as soon as he bared his fangs. He'd seen the look of awe that day in the woods, his own bloodlust-tainted eyes boring through the trees to crash into those copper orbs. Since that moment in the cafeteria when he'd felt that hard body against his and touched that hand, he'd felt a growing craving for the smaller vampire. There was something about Edward that drew him, something about the entire family that drew him. During his time as a vampire, however brief, his instincts had sharpened and he trusted them absolutely. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he had never been led astray in this life.

Alice squealed quietly. "You're a vampire!" She bounced in her spot, the perfect picture of her bright, usual self.

Jadys smirked, his own fangs reflecting the moonlight. "Whatever gave you the impression?"

Onyx rolled his eyes at his companion before nodding. "Yes."

Carlisle looked at the two Brits with a sense of amazement. Even though it was confirmed, the fangs an impossible give away, his mind raced with questions. Did the Volturi know? How was their biology different from his own? Did they possess venom? How did they walk in the light? Why was their skin so different from their own?

Onyx listened to the coven leader's errant thoughts, an amused grin slipping onto his face. "Think of us similar to Bram Stoker's novel, minus a few particulars."

Emmett guffawed. "So, Chorniy's your bride?"

The blonde snarled and took a step forward, but Onyx barred his way, sending an exasperated look at his companion. "No. Recall, I said minus a few particulars." Onyx lowered his head slightly, looking through his unruly black bangs as the massive vampire. "Besides, I don't think Jadys would bother attending to my every need." He gave the man a fond look. "It's the other way around, I think."

The blonde slipped a quick grin, but scowled quickly at the fond look passed his way. "Idiot." He mumbled it under his breath, but all the vampire heard it clearly.

Carlisle smiled, but knew he would need to tread cautiously. "Forgive me, but I have so many questions. Are there more like you?"

Here, those green eyes shuttered, the open light that had begun to grow, shutting down. "Not many." The blonde touched his arm. "And those that do exist do so unobtrusively. I doubt your Volturi have any true knowledge of our existence." A dark grin touched his lips. "Apart from nightmares, that is."

Esme shivered at that tone. Nightmares, the man spoke. "What do you mean?"

Feloric looked up.

Carlisle took a small step back.

Verdant green eyes glowed from beneath those black locks. A wayward breeze picked up around them. Behind Feloric, Chorniy's silver eyes began to glow, a smirk falling onto his face. "There's a reason why so few of our kind exist." Feloric raised a hand, palm facing up. Pale light began to pool in that hand, forming in to a ball. "Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think?


End file.
